Shadow
by Valkyriee
Summary: A story about why Neah turned against the Earl. I suck at summaries so read if you want to.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Well, I tried to write a fic with Allen and the others and failed miserably, so I tried this route and liked how it turned out. If other people like it, I'll try more chapters. Please let me know what you all think.**

Neah Walker staggered through a back street in London, gritting his teeth. His side throbbed with every step he took. _Damn innocence. So painful. _The Noah heard a gasp and glimpsed a pair of silver eyes before his world went black.

"Oh!" A startled, young girl stared at the young man who'd collapsed at her feet. "Sasha, get out here! I need your help."

"Rose, what the hell are you yelling about so early?" A tall, muscular youth stepped out. He had deep brown hair and amber eyes. "What is that?"

Rose gave him a droll look. "He passed out. Help me get him inside."

"You don't know this guy and you're planning to let him into your house?" Her brother gave her an incredulous look.

"I can't leave him out here. You get him inside, I'll go fetch a doctor." She looked back for a moment before racing off.

That evening, after a hard day of working Rose checked on her guest. He was motionless except for his uneasy breathing. The girl sighed as she placed a hand to his forehead, below the stigmata that resided there, to check for any signs of a fever. _Well, you seem like you're going to be okay. _The young woman gasped when his skin turned pale and the marks on his head vanished.

Neah was vaguely aware of a soft voice humming a song he was quite familiar with. _Who's there?_ He drifted back to sleep with that enchanting voice lulling him.

A knock interrupted Rose as she was cleaning her small house. "How's your new friend?" Sasha inquired as he entered.

"He's still asleep. Umm, Sasha, have you ever heard of someone's skin changing colors?"

"No. Why are you asking a weird question like that?"

The young woman glanced towards the bedroom then shook her head. "It's nothing. Just a silly thought, I suppose."

Her older brother gave her an arch stare before he sat down. "How was work today? Nobody bothered you or anything, right?"

"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. We both know that I have to work. With Mom sick, Dad needs what money we can give him."

"... … Yeah, I know. I just worry about my sweet, little sister."

Rose smiled at Sasha as she got out two cups. One she made with cream and honey, her brother's favorite. Rose , on the other hand, took her tea plain. Then she sat with him and talked for a few minutes before he had to leave.

"I guess I should head to my other job. Take care, Rose." Sasha hugged her and left.

The young woman smiled as she watched him walk away from her. She sighed as she closed the door. _I should check on him. I don't want him to get sick. _Rose went to the kitchen and got a bowl of cool water and some washcloths.

As Neah felt something cool on his forehead he swiftly reached up and grasped at the source. "Oh, you're awake!"

The Noah opened his eyes and stared up at a girl with caramel colored hair and silver eyes. "You," he started as his fragmented memories gathered. "Who are you?"

"My name is Rose Hartly. Can you tell me your name?"

"... … Neah Walker. What am I doing here?" He responded as he released her wrist.

"You were hurt." The girl replied. "My brother and I brought you in here so you could rest."

Neah stared blankly at her. "Why? How does caring for me benefit you?"

"You were hurt. I couldn't just leave you out there. Are you hungry?"

He nodded and cleared his throat. "And my throat has never felt so dry. May I have a drink?"

"Sure. Sit tight and I'll be right back." Rose smiled warmly at him before leaving the room.

Neah stared after her in bewilderment. _She took care of me without a single thought of reward. I __don't understand. _He scanned the room for anything suspicious.

"Is water okay?" The young woman stood in the doorway with a tray.

"Fine. Right now I'm in no position to be picky." He nodded gratefully as he took the glass.

"May I ask you a question?"

Neah looked up thoughtfully. "Yeah."

"Your skin, it changed colors. Is that normal for you?"

"I'm sorry, I can't answer that. I suggest you forget that you saw that. For your own good."

Rose nodded and let the subject drop. "How do you feel?"

"I'll live. Thanks." The young man took the tray from his host and started to eat. "Would you mind, if I asked you a question?"

"Not at all."

"I heard you humming a song. Where did you learn it?"

"Well, I heard it when I was younger. I think it was on a trip I took with my father. I was lost and alone. I was scared until I heard someone singing that song. It calmed me down."

Neah put the tray aside as he tried to sort through his thoughts. "How long have I been here?"

"About two days. I'm actually surprised that you're awake."

"I'm a fast healer. Sorry if I put you to any trouble."

The young woman shook her head. "You don't have to worry about that. Just focus on getting better. It was no trouble at all."

Rose left her mysterious guest to sleep. Neah sat up and tried to figure out why someone would be so generous to a stranger. The only contact he had outside of the Noah Clan was his older brother, Mana. At the time that contact and killing exorcists had shaped his opinion of the ones Road had so often called inferior. He had considered them weak, petty, and selfish. _Is it possible that I was mistaken about them?_

The next morning when Neah awoke, Rose had all ready left. Next to his bed sat some bread, fruit, cheese and wine with a note. "Had to work. Please, make yourself at home. Don't strain yourself."

The astounded Noah took some of the food and stood up. His shirt was gone, leaving him in his trousers that weren't too presentable. The young man sighed and set about exploring the house he was staying in. _I wonder what everybody thinks right now. Mana's probably worried. I need to leave … . But I want to know more about her._

After touring the small house, Neah decided to clean the dishes from his meal. Rose seemed to be poor. She had the simplest furnishings and clothes. It confused him even more to think that such generosity could come from someone with so little to give. _I don't understand her at all. It's so strange how different she is from what I expected._

"Mister Walker, what are you doing?" Rose's voice exclaimed from behind him.

The young man jumped and spun around. "I was cleaning up for you. I figured you might be tired after working all day."

"You're hurt. You should be resting." She replied as she set a bag down on the table. "Are you hungry? I'll have supper ready in a minute."

"You have so little, why do you share with me?"

"Because, I was taught to be a generous person. My mother always said that God appreciates a giving soul. I just couldn't let you die."

"Why not? For all you know, I could be a vicious murderer or a thief. Why extend such kindness to a complete stranger?"

"It is foolish, isn't it?" She smiled gently. "But, when I saw you there, I knew I had to help you. I can't really explain it, Mister Walker."

"Just call me Neah. I really am grateful to you, Miss Hartly."

"Rose is fine, Neah. I am not a very formal person. Oh, before I forget, Sasha sent you some clothes to wear while you're here."

"Who?" The Noah asked.

"Oh, Sasha's my big brother. His clothes might be a bit too big for you. I hope that's okay. If not, I can buy you some tomorrow."

Neah took the clothes from Rose and offered her an uncertain smile. "These are fine. Please, thank your brother for me."

As he changed into Sasha's clothes, Neah found that they were indeed too large. However, he didn't care. Instead the youth found himself oddly warmed by the offer Rose had made.

"I told you they'd be too big." Rose chuckled from the doorway. "I'll stop off at a shop and get you something smaller tomorrow."

"No, this is all right. You've been more than kind to me. I won't put you to any more trouble."

"Neah, it's all right. I don't mind."

He walked over and took the girl's hand. "Please, trust me. I can wear these for a few days until I go home."

"Okay. If that's what you really want."

The young Noah stared at his host as they ate. "If you have an older brother, why doesn't he live here with you?"

"He has his own family to take care of. It was easier this way. And he needed the extra rooms after our mother got sick. They say she doesn't have much time left."

Neah stiffened at the sorrow he detected in Rose's voice. "I see … . Can I trust you to keep a secret, Rose?"

"Yes, of course you can. Did I say something wrong?"

He hesitated before he told his new acquaintance everything about him, the Noah Clan, the Millennium Earl and Akuma. Neah sat for a moment and watched for any sort of reaction. _She thinks I'm crazy or something. Not that I can blame her._

When Rose spoke it was to ask a question. "Is that why you heal so quickly? What made you decide to tell me?"

"Yes. I'm a Noah, so I heal a lot faster than others. Your situation with your mother convinced me to entrust you with this information. I don't want you or your family involved in any way with akuma or us. Not after everything you've done for me."

"Thank you, Neah. That was very nice of you."

He inclined his head to her and sighed. "You're the only one, other than Mana, that I've told this to. I hope it keeps you safe."

The two sat in comfortable silence until a loud knock sounded on the door. Rose smiled and went to answer and in walked a man with tawny skin and a friendly smile. His amber eyes immediately rested on Neah as he entered. "Well, well, you're awake. Is my sister torturing you with her nurse's habits? She thinks that job makes her an expert on treating the injured."

Rose elbowed him. "Sasha, unless you want to be injured, shut it."

"You're her brother. Thank you for the clothes."

Sasha laughed and nodded. "Don't mention it. After all, your c suit was ruined by all the blood."

"How is your mother doing?" Neah asked gently.

"So she told you. She's … … I'm not sure she'll be here much longer." The young man replied against the lump in his throat.

Rose patted her brother's shoulder with a sad smile. "Shh, Sasha, mom wouldn't want us to be miserable like this. You know she always hated to see us like this."

"Yeah. Well, I should go. Take care."

Neah felt oddly bad for asking like he had. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

"It's okay. You were trying to be kind. There's no fault in that."

A few days later, Neah prepared to leave. Rose and Sasha were there to say good-bye. In the few days he had spent with them, Neah had grown very fond of the siblings. In many ways they reminded him of his own brother.

"Well, take care, Neah. Try not to get hurt again." Rose smiled the sweet smile that was somehow always with her.

Sasha grinned. "Glad to see that you're okay. Try not to get yourself killed out there, kid."

"Hmph, I'll definitely, make an attempt." The young man stalled before asking what he was really wondering. "Would it be okay, if I came and visited once in a while?"

"Yeah. Any time you're around, drop by." Rose answered. "And bring your brother by some time. I'd love to meet him."

Neah smiled and nodded before he took his leave. Once he'd gotten out of London, he opened an Ark gate and disappeared inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

** Well, I can honestly say that there's no excuse for my taking so long to post. I had horrible writer's block. So if I have any fans left, I really am sorry you had to wait this long.**

Neah paused for a moment before entering the house he and Mana shared. Mana was on his feet instantly, staring at his brother in wide eyed relief. "Where on Earth have you been?"

"I was injured in a fight." Neah grinned a little. "A confusing, young girl in London cared for me while I recovered."

"Wow." His brother muttered.

Neah sighed and told his brother all about what had happened as well as about Sasha and Rose. "I still dunno why she did that. She had so little. Mana ….. I told her. I told her about me, and the clan of Noah and akuma."

Mana stared at him in shocked disbelief. "Neah ….. why?"

"Their mother. She's ill, she may die soon. I don't want either of them to become an akuma. I ….. I grew somewhat fond of those two."

Neah changed out of Sasha's oversized clothes before sitting down to have lunch with his brother. As they finished, he stood. "I guess I should go let the earl know I've returned. I'll be back as soon as I'm done there."

Neah walked the short distance to the Millenium Earl's home. The earl himself sat by a warm fireplace with the Noah Road. The laughed as they ate their sundaes.

Road looked up. "Well, well, Neah. Did you get lost or what?"

Neah paused as he considered exactly how much to tell his two waiting comrades. "I was delayed by unexpected circumstances."

The Millenium Earl stared at him then nodded. "Welcome back, Neah. I trust your mission went well."

"I killed one target. However, that damned Cross Marian escaped me with the innocence that was in the town."

"I see. Well, rest up then try again. I'll leave it to you to find and kill Cross."

Neah nodded then took his leave. Road watched him go. "It feels like he didn't tell us everything Lord Millenium."

The earl laughed. "You worry too much Road. I'm sure he's just upset that Cross escaped him. That one always did have a way of getting under Neah's skin."

Neah walked into his house to find Mana with another Noah, Tykki Mykk. Mana was playing, or rather losing at, poker. Neah laughed. "Told ya not to play him, brother."

"Yeah, yeah." Mana growled.

"Good to see you've reutrned, Neah. We were starting to worry." Tykki smiled amiably as he revealed his hand and claimed his winnings.

"So I heard. You staying for dinner, you swindler?"

"I resent that." Tykki laughed and nodded. "Sure, I'll join you two."

After eating and bidding farewell to Tykki, Neah sat in front of his piano and played idly on it as he let his thoughts wander. After playing for a while, he noticed that Mana was standing in the doorway to the kitchen watching him.

"I haven't heard you play that song in a long time, Neah."

"Yeah. Just seemed like a good time, I guess."

After spending a few days resting, Neah received a report of his next destination. Cross had been spotted investigating a small town in Scotland. Neah grinned as he prepared to leave and pursue the target he'd missed in London.

Mana entered the room and crossed his arms. "Be careful."

Neah nodded. "Of course. Don't worry, I'll be back as soon as I can."

After saying another good-bye to Mana, Neah opened the Ark Gate and stepped through to arrive in the town Cross Marian was supposedly investigating. _I wonder if that bothersome exorcist is really here. I don't sense anything unusual here._

**Ok, that's all for chapter 2. Again I'm sorry you all had to wait so long. I'll do my very best not to let that happen again. Thanks for reading and let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Okay, in an effort to make good on my promise, here's chapter 3. I hope you all enjoy it. And, as **

**always, feel free to tell me what you think. All reviews are appreciated.**

Growling in frustration, Neah downed his drink. _I missed him again. Dammit!_

He stood, paid his tab and left. As he exited, Neah went to open a gate, then he paused and debated his destination before deciding. Smiling slightly, he stepped through the Arc Gate.

Neah stepped out, onto a street in London. He frowned as he made his way down the street. _This is absurd. I should be going home. But … I just can't stop myself._

Soon a soft, lilting voice reached his ears. Rose was singing lightly as she cleaned her porch. Neah stopped and watched her intently.

As if sensing him, Rose looked up and smiled brightly. "Neah! You really came back. Would you like to come inside?"

Neah found himself smiling back. "Sure. Sounds good."

He followed her inside and sat at the tiny table while Rose fixed them both some tea. "What brings you back this way?"

"A job I was on was nearby so I thought I'd come say hello. I'm not keeping you from anything, am I?"

She laughed lightly. "No. Of course not. Are you hungry? I could make something for you."

Neah smiled, warmed by the girl's generous offer. "I'm okay. I just ate not long ago, thanks."

"I see. You wouldn't wanna stick around and help me tonight, would you?"

"Sure I can. What do you need me to do?"

Rose smiled. "There's a soup kitchen nearby. I volunteer there. We can always use the extra help."

"I see." Neah nodded. "Count me in."

As they entered, Neah was surprised when most of the people came over to greet and hug Rose. She smiled graciously and hugged the people back as she greeted them all. Neah watched her curiously and sighed.

The girl looked up at him in concern. "Are you all right, Neah?"

"Fine." He smiled. "I was just admiring you."

"Admiring me?" She tilted her head.

Neah laughed. "Yes. Your kind and giving nature. It's like a fire. Warming everyone around you. It's infectious."

Rose smiled widely. "Maybe so. I'm just being me, though."

"It's a good way to be, Rose. I don't think you should ever change."

They spent the next few hours serving people and laughing together. Neah had never considered doing this sort of activity before. Yet, somehow, he found himself wanting to return and help again.

As they walked back towards Rose's house, Neah sighed. "That was actually fun."

Rose chuckled. "Feels good to help people, doesn't it."

He nodded in agreement. "Thanks for inviting me."

"I wasn't sure you'd wanna come with me at first."

"It was odd finding myself in such a place after a job."

The girl laughed. "I'm sure." Once they reached the house, Rose looked at Neah, "You wanna spend the night here? It's kinda late to be out traveling."

The young man smiled and nodded. "I'd appreciate it."

As the pair entered the house, Rose shivered. "Brr, I need to get us a fire going."

"I'll do that." Neah found himself offering. "You're probably tired.

Rose smiled at the offer and nodded. "Okay. In that case, I'll fix us some cocoa. I made brownies earlier so we can have a snack."

Soon enough the house was warm and filled with a sweet, chocolatey scent. Neah stared at Rose . "Rose, are we friends?"

The girl looked up and started laughing. "I think so. How about you, Neah?"

He paused as he considered it. "I think so, too. I really like being around you."

Rose grinned at him. "I would hope so seeing home you came back to visit. So, can you stay for a bit tomorrow?"

"I guess so. Why? What's up?"

"Well," Rose smiled a little. "It happens that tomorrow is my mother's birthday. I'm going over to Sasha's house so we can all be together to celebrate."

Neah tilted his head in confusion. "Doesn't that mean I should head out early?"

Rose chuckled. "I'm asking you to come with me, silly."

"Me?" Neah blinked. "Why?"

"It's a party. The more, the merrier, right?"

He sighed and smiled. "Okay. Sure, I can stay for the party,"

**That's all for chapter 3. Until next time, please let me know how I'm doing.**


End file.
